fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KEZL-TV
KEZL-TV is a Fox affiliate in Wichita Falls, Texas and Lawton, Oklahoma. It broadcasts on channel 10. Syndicated programming on KEZL includes: Modern Family, The Middle, Everybody Loves Raymond, Family Guy, Grace Under Fire, Double Dare 3000, and The Andy Griffith Show among others. The station signed on May 21, 1959. KEZL is the primary station for the Dallas Cowboys in the Wichita Falls market. On June 23, 2016, KEZL was given to New World Communications. On June 26, 2016 New World gave the station to Fox Television Stations. On June 27, 2016 it was sold to BeloOne, which made the first duopoly in the market BeloOne had already owned KRBW. On April 20, 2017, KEZL-TV was sold to Graham Media Group. The station maintains studio facilities located on North Scott Avenue (near US Highway 287/I-44) in northeast Wichita Falls with transmitting facilities located on US Highway 287 north of the city limits. Digital Television Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 2003-2004 Website History *1996-2007: www.abc10.com *2007-2014: www.kezl.com *2015-present: www.kezlfox10.com Logos KEZL-TV 1982.png|KEZL logo from 1982 as a CBS affiliate promoting CBS's Great Moments campaign KEZL-TV 1983.png|KEZL logo from 1983 promoting CBS's We've Got the Touch campaign KEZL ID bumper 1993.png|KEZL ID bumper from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World KEZL current logo.png|KEZL logo from 2010-2014 News Newscast Titles *''The Channel 10 News Report'' (1959-1964) *''Don Harris with the News'' (1964-1970) *''Channel 10 Newswatch'' (1970-1975) *''News 10'' (1975-1985) *''Channel 10 Eyewitness News'' (1985-1991) *''TV-10 News'' (1991-1997) *''NewsChannel 10'' (1997-2002) *''ABC 10 News'' (2002-2014) *''Fox 10 News'' (2014-present) Station Slogans *''Texoma's New Full Power Station'' (1959-1965) *''Broadcasting in Color'' (1965-1973) *''News You See Every Day'' (1965-1973) *''The Reel of Texoma'' (1973-1976) *''The News People!'' (1976-1982) *''Channel 10, Looking Good Together'' (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Reach for the Stars on Channel 10'' (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Texoma's Best'' (1982-1985) *''Great Moments on Channel 10'' (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''February Looks Great on Channel 10 (February 1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 10 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''You and Channel 10, We've Got the Touch'' (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Turn to Us Now'' (1985-1990) *''We've Got the Touch on Channel 10'' (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign; this was the last ad campaign as a CBS affiliate before switching to ABC in April 1986) *''You'll Love It on Channel 10 (April-September 1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Together on Channel 10 (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Something's Happening on Channel 10'' (1987-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''News That's Important To You'' (1990-1997) *''Texoma's Watching Channel 10'' (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''If It's Texoma, It Must Be Channel 10'' (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Watched By More Texomans, Channel 10, ABC'' (1993-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Nobody Does It Like ABC 10'' (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The News You Know, The Team You Trust'' (1997-2003) *''TV is Good on ABC 10'' (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We Love TV on ABC 10'' (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We Cover All of Texoma'' (2003-present) *''ABC 10, Start Here'' (2007-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign; this was the last slogan as an ABC affiliate before switching to Fox in January 2015) *''So Fox 10'' (2015-present; localized version of Fox ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Kirk Sanchez - News Director *Paige Woods - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Derek Greenlee - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Jeremy McConnell - anchor; weeknights at 4, 5, 6, 9, and 10 *Andrea Dortch - anchor; weeknights at 4 and 5 *Rose Gonzales - anchor; weeknights at 6 and 9, and 10 *Misty Fitzgerald - anchor; weekend evenings Fox 10 Weather *Justin Becker - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon *Salvador Curtis - chief meteorologist (AMS seal of approval); weeknights at 4, 5, 6, 9, and 10 *Kate Shelton - meteorologist; weekend evenings Fox 10 Sports *Christopher Peterson - sports director; weeknights at 6, 9, and 10 *Erik Stewart - sports anchor; weekend evenings Fox 10 Reporters *Rex Salazar - general assignment reporter *Katie Henry - general assignment reporter *Nathaniel Harris - general assignment reporter *Dominic Patton - general assignment reporter *Rene Figueroa - general assignment reporter *Craig Griffith - general assignment reporter News Themes *no music (1959–1974) *Part of Your Life - Mayoham Music (1974–1979) *Count On Us - Telesound (1979–1983) *TuesdayC - Tuesday Productions (1983–1986) *The News Image & The News Image Plus - Tuesday Productions (1986–1991) *Newsleader - Stephen Arnold Music (1991–1997) *Allegro - Gari Media Group (1997–2001) *Power News - Non-Stop Music (2001–2007) *Always Worth Your Time - 615 Music (2007–2013) *Icon News - 615 Music (2013–present) Voice Over History *From Texoma's News People, This is News 10 at (time). (1975–1978) *10 minutes of nonstop news starts now. This is News 10 at (time). (1978–1981) *This is News 10. Texoma's Favorite News Source. (1981–1985) *It's 10PM, Do You Know Where Your Children Are? Live from KEZL-TV, Texoma's News Channel. This is Channel 10 Eyewitness News at 10. (1985–1988) *Live. Local. Breaking News. This is Channel 10 Eyewitness News at (time). (1988–1991) *Now. Covering All of Texoma. This is TV-10 News at (time). (1991–1994) *Looking Out For You. This is TV-10 News. (1994–1997) *From Texoma's NewsChannel. This is NewsChannel 10 at (time). (1997–2000) *From Your NewsChannel, KEZL-TV, This is NewsChannel 10 at (time). (2000–2002) *This is ABC 10 News at (time). Coverage You Can Count On. (2002–2006) *You're Watching ABC 10 News at (time). Texoma's News Leader. (2006–2009) *Now. Live. Covering All of Texoma. You're Watching ABC 10 News at (time) (2009–2015) *From Your News Leader in Texoma. This is Fox 10 News at (time). (2015–present) Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 10 Category:Texoma (Wichita Falls/Lawton) metro Category:Texas Category:Oklahoma Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1959 Category:Graham Media Group